From The Beginning
by Brittanaswanky
Summary: A brittana story that goes from the first time they met and shows how they grew up and ended up being the 'friends with benefits' we used to know.
1. Chapter 1

"Was your name Santa? As in Santa Claus?" asked the blonde, innocent freshman

"Huh?" Santana asked turning around

She instantly recognized the blonde girl as Brittany. Word on the street is that she is lost 25/8, but even if she wasn't the smartest, Santana liked her, even if they had never talked. She seemed nice after all.

"Your name." the blonde asked again "Was it Santa? It sounded like Santa. Are you Santa?" she questioned with a genuine smile

"Oh... almost. It's Santana" the brunnete answered smiling as well

"Oh, I thought it was Santa." the taller girl asnwered with a slight dissapointment, but then smiled again "Maybe that is the name of Santa Claus' wife?"

"I think her name is just Mrs. Claus..."

"She doesn't have a name then?"

"I don't know... maybe?" the brunette replied confused

She never even thought about this being a possible topic of conversation, but it was actually kind of entertaining.

"Maybe it is Santana after all,"

"Yeah, maybe."

"It also kinda sound like a saint. A female saint?"

Santana had to admit that it was totally cute to see Brittany practically discussing her name with herself. Talking with this girl was going to be so much fun.

"Do you want to come to my house?"

"Now?"

Classes were over and so was Cheerios practice. In fact, every other member of the Cheerios was already gone and they were standing alone in the football field.

"Yes! I really want to keep talking to you. Besides, I don't have anything to do right now. And if you come, you might see my cat!" the blonde exclaimed happily

"What do you mean by 'might'? Isn't he at your house?" Santana asked confused

"I don't know, he does what he wants. Sometimes he is there, sometimes he's not. Sometimes it's like he doesn't even exist" Brittany said frowning

"Okay..."

"So? You're coming?"

"Yeah, okay." she said smiling, which caused the other girl to smile again

She already loved her smile. And it was so easy to make her smile. So great.

Santana followed Brittany to her house (which, luckily, was only a few streets away) and once they got there, Brittany guided Santana to her room.

"Wait." Brittany said as Santana dropped her bag in Brittany's bed

"What? What's wrong?"

"My parents aren't home."

"Oh... I thought you had already realized that" Santana said without thinking twice and earning a frown from the blonde. "Speaking of parents... I need to tell mine that I'm here"

"Oh, right! And I should tell mine that you're here too"

"That is if I'm staying..."

"You're not?" the blonde asked sadly

"I don't know yet, I want to, but I don't know if my parents will actually let me"

"Oh... okay. Let me give you a phone" Brittany said, still sounding dissapointed

Once Brittany came back to her room with the phone, she saw Santana sitting in her bed and watching her expectantly. She sat down in a chir and waited while Santana made the call

"Hey mom... I'm at a friend's house. No, it's not Quinn. No- what? no, she's a girl, why? her name is Brittany." the blonde looked up and smiled at the mention of her name, while the brunnete gave her and apologetic look "No, she's not! You don't get it, people here are not like the ones we-" Santana paused, finally letting her mom finish a sentence "what? no! mom!" that's not fair! you don't-" Santana took the phone away from her ear

"What happened?" Brittany asked curiosly

"She hung up. And she's not letting me stay. I'm sorry, Britt." she said giving the other girl the phone

"'Britt'?"

"Oh, I didn't noticed I-"

"I like it" the blonde said smiling

"Good to know, Britt" Santana said smiling as well

"Why can't you stay?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow at lunch, okay?"

"At lunch?"

"Yeah, We're sitting togheter. I mean... if you want."

"Totally! But you have to pinkie-promise it."

"Pinkie what?"

"Pinkie promise it. I don't know if in this world it means something, but I read somewhere that there exist a magic place where this is a great sign of lust or something like that"

"Of trust?"

"Yeah! That must be it"

"Well... how do you 'pinkie promise' something?"

"It's easy." she said taking the other girl's pinkie with her own "like this"

"Okay. I don't know if in this world this" Santana said raising their hands, still with their pinkies intertwined "means something. but from now on, it means something to us, okay?"

"I'm a bit lost..."

"Let's just say that is our thing, okay?"

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

After another discussion with her mom and a bad night of sleep due to her mood, Santana Lopez arrived at the school early, as usual. She liked to be early because she could use the time before classes to talk to Quinn. She had met Quinn through the Cheerios at the beginning of the year and they had been friends ever since. And now that the year was almost ending, she got the pleasure of getting to know Brittany. _Let's just hope they get along..._

"Hey girlfriend." _speak of the devil..._

"Hey Quinn. Good morning."

"Not having the best day, huh?"

"Not really." santana said dropping herself onto the floor on a side of the hallway

"I saw you talking to that Brittany girl yesterday. Is your bad mood her fault? Because if it is I-" Quinn said sitting next to her friend

"No, no! It's not her fault at all. It's kind of the other way around."

"Santana that doesn't make any sense. How would that be?"

"I'm mad because my mom didn't let me stay at her house yesterday and the we got into a discussion because she doesn't trust her."

"And **you** do?" Quinn asked with her eyebrows raised "You already went to her house? Didn't you meet her yesterday?"

"Yeah, but she invited me over and I didn't want to stop talking to her."

"I'm guessing you like her?"

"Yeah. What they say about her being lost all the time is true but it makes her really funny."

"I feel like you're saying all this just because you want me to talk to her."

"Please. Give her a chance." the brunette begged "Besides, she's really friendly, I'm sure she'll like you."

"Fine. I'll try to talk to her at cheerleading practice."

"Actually... I invited her to have lunch together."

"You're not wasting time at all, are you?"

Santana just shrugged and smiled.

After a couple classes, it was **finally** lunch break. So as soon as the bell rang, Santana ran to the cafeteria. Once she got there, she saw Brittany standing alone and looking as lost as ever.

"Hey Britt." she said after tapping in the blonde's shoulder

"Santana! Hey!" Brittany greeted happily "I was looking for you. I was worried that you would forget about me" she said as her smile faded

"Never! Also, I pinkie promised it, remember?"

"You remember about that too?" The blonde asked smiling again

"Of course. Now come with me, I want to introduce you to someone." Santana said as she linked their pinkies together

"Are you promising me something?" Brittany asked confused

"Uh... no, but since we said that it was 'our thing' I thought that it was more appropiriated than holding your hand."

"Oh, okay."

Santana dragged the taller girl to the table where Quinn and some other Cheerios were sitting and sat in front of her, next to Brittany.

"So... I guess you're Brittany?" Quinn asked the another blonde

"Yeah! That's me!" Brittany yelled in exciment "I... don't know who you are, though."

"I guess introducing you was more important than introducing me, wasn't it, Santana?" Quinn said while glancing at Santana "However... I'm Quinn."

"Like a queen? As in king and queen?" Brittany asked

"Uh... not exactly. It's spelled differently."

"Oh."

"Yeah... so, tell me about yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, if we want to be popular, we need to do something else than just being cheerleaders." Quinn stated

"Does being cheerleaders make us popular?"

 _Seriously though, confusion literally reigns in Brittany's brain._

"Uh, yeah. It's like a boost in popularity?" Quinn replied with her typical eyebrow raise "Do you know what a boost is, Brittany?" ashe asked narrowing her eyes

"I'm not sure."

"Look, Britt. Let's just say that it means that it helps us to improve our popularity, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Brittany said smiling at Santana

"What I'm trying to say... is that we have to start living. We're in highschool. We need to go to parties, get boyfriends, have sex, I don't know, something." Quinn said sounding frustated

"I don't know how to do that." Brittany said

"Do what? Have sex?"

"Neither of them, actually."

"How does someone manage to not know how to go to a party? I mean, maybe you don't know how to flirt or something like that, but you don't know how to go to a party? That's-"

"Quinn." Santana warned her friend "Enough. We got it."

"Do you know how to kiss?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. That's it. We're going to a party and you're going to kiss someone. Santana, you and me are going to do the big bussiness, if you know what I mean" Quinn said finishing with a wink

"I don't-"

"Don't bother, Britt. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. I have to use the bathroom."

"Be free, girlfriend." Quinn said while pointing her arm to the hallway

"Girlfriend?" Brittany asked turning around with her brows furrowed

"It means that you're my friend. You know, _girl_ friend. Girl+friend=girlfriend."

"Maths are very confusing."

"Good Lord just... go to the restroom, Brittany."

Once Brittany was gone Quinn turned to Santana.

"For. The love. Of God, what is wrong with her?"

"Nothing. She just gets confused very easily."

"One thing is that she thinks my name is "Queen"" she said making air quotes "you know, Q-u-e-e-n. But she is lost about literally everything. It is pretty annoying."

"I... actually find it rather cute than annoying."

"How. Just how. She's like, extremely dumb."

"Don't call her that. She's not."

"Whatever. I gotta find Puck, he is the one throwing a party." Quinn said before walking away from Santana "By the way," she said stopping but without turning around "remember about what I said we're doing at the party. And try to prepare Brittany... somehow."


	4. Chapter 4

**From** : _Quinn_

 **To** : _Santana_

 _(Also to Brittany, assuming that you guys are together)_

 _I talked to puck and I must have been really intimidating because he said, and I quote, "you know what? fuck it, I'm throwing a party tonight" so yeah, we have a party tonight girlfriendssss_

"I still don't get the 'girlfriend' thing. Isn't being someone's girlfriend like, something romantic?" Brittany said handing back to Santana her phone

"I can tell Quinn to stop saying it, if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Okay." Santana said smiling "But now the important thing. We have a party tonight!"

"Yeah... I've never been to a party before, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Don't worry, you're coming home with me now and I'm going to help you."

"Wasn't you mom mad at me?"

"Oh! No, sorry I didn't explain that at lunch. I got distracted with the whole party thing. Okay so the thing is, I grew up in a pretty dangerous neighborhood and the people there weren't the nicest, so we were all used to distrust practically everybody, and well, we moved here not so long ago so my mom it's not completely used to how things are round here."

"Oh... I understand. But I don't want your mom to feel in danger or anything because of me"

"You won't. I promise. Just please, come with me and let's show my mom that she can trust you, okay?" Santana said offering the blonde her pinkie

"Okay." Brittany said smiling and linking her pinkie with Santana's

* * *

"Mom? Are you home?" Santana asked while entering to her house

Silence.

"I think she isn't..."

"I'm not surprised though, they're never home."

"So you're alone most of the time?" Brittany asked concerned

"Yeah."

"It must be horrible."

"I'm used to it, so."

"I remember one time that my parents went out with my sister and Lord Tubbington went out as well, I think that he is a part of a gang now. But I really didn't like being all alone."

"That is one weird cat, huh?"

"Yeah, he is." Brittany said smiling again

"Well, do you want to come to my bedroom then?"

"Okay."

After a couple hours of talking, laughing, trying clothes and putting on makeup, both girls were ready to go.

 **From** : _Santana_

 **To** : _Quinn_

 _I dont know about you blondie, but were all ready to go here_

After a few seconds, Santana's phone buzzed.

 **From** : _Quinn_

 **To** : _Santana_

 _Good. Remember about what we said about this party. And what I told you about Brittany_

"Oh yeah... Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should talk about what you're going to do in the party?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked frowning "'what I'm going to do?'"

"Do you remember Quinn's plan?"

"Oh... right."

"If you don't want to-"

"No, I think it'll be fun. I'll do it."

"You're not even nervous about it?"

"Nope. I'm actually excited." Brittany explained with a smile

"Okay..."

* * *

 _ **If anyone is actually following this: sorry I didn't upload this yesterday**_

 _ **Again, if someone wants to review...**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey... girls." Quinn said looking at Santana, who was warning her "Ready to party?"

"Yes!" Brittany said excited

"I guess..."

"You're not in the mood?"

Truth is; Santana was not in the mood to watch Brittany kissing someone. Anyone. Clearly, there was no way in hell she would say that out loud.

 _It makes sense, right? I'm just trying to keep my friend safe._

"Santana?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I don't know. I don't really feel like going to a party right now."

"Well, feel like it then. Because we're totally getting it at that party."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"For you the one and only host of the party: Noah Puckerman. And for me... I got my eyes on Finn Hudson. What I'm actually interested about is who Brittany has in mind."

"Everyone." the blonde said simply

"Everyone? Like, every guy in the party?"

Brittany just shrugged.

"I've been thinking about it... and I want to kiss everyone in the school. It will be like beating a record, right?"

"...Sure." Quinn said hesintantly and giving Santana a concerned look "However, let's go. We've got a party to attend to."

* * *

"Hello ladies." Puck said when the three girls arrived at his house

"Puck." Quinn said while entering into the house

"Hey." Santana said imitating Quinn

Brittany just waved at him and followed Santana

"You forgot to introduce your friend, Lopez." Puck said while looking up and down at Brittany

"Okay, first of all" Santana said turning around and putting Brittany behind her "don't look at her like that. And second of all, her name's Brittany. And she's not just 'my friend', she's my best friend. So watch your words."

"I am?" Brittany asked smiling

"She is? I thought that Fabray was your 'best friend'."

"Nah, I mean, she is my friend, but we've got our issues. With Brittany everything is better. It's impossible to have a problem with her."

"If you talk like this about her while being sober I bet that if you drink I'll get some girl on girl action tonight." Puck said biting his lower lip

Santana's eyes grew wide.

"What is that?" Brittany asked

"Nothing!" Santana yelled "Come on, let's go find Quinn." she said while grabbing Brittany by the hand and dragging her into the party

After a couple hours, Santana had somehow managed to lose both Brittany and Quinn. Of couse, the fact that she had been drinking wasn't helping. She was worried about them. For all she knew, Quinn could be, at that exact same moment, having sex with Finn. And Brittany was probably trying to kiss someone.

 _God knows who..._

Her thoughts were interrumpted when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 **From** : _Mom_

 **To** : _Santana_

 _Hey honey, I'm in a meeting and I'm far from home. Your father is going to pick me up and we'll probably get home in the middle of the night so don't stay awake waiting for us. Sweet dreams!_

"Santana!"

"Britt! Hey!" she said smiling at the (drunk) blonde

"I did it! I kissed a lot of people!"

"That's- that's great, Britt."

 _Like hell it is._

"I know! But I want to go home now."

"Okay. But we should find Quinn before we go."

 **From** : _Santana_

 **To** : _Quinn_

 _where the hell are you?_

Both girls went outside the house, trying to find a quieter place. It wasn't **that** much better but it was definitely better than being inside.

After a couple minutes Santana's phone buzzed again.

 **From** : _Quinn_

 **To** : _Santana_

 _Go without me. Im staying here tonight._

Santana knew that it was better to avoid arguing with Quinn, so she didn't reply.

"Well, we don't have to worry about Quinn, she's staying. Now, I don't think your parents are going to be thrilled about seeing you drunk and mine aren't home, so you're coming with me."

"Again."

"Huh?"

"That I'm going with you to your house again."

"Oh. Uh...yeah. So, can you tell your mom that you're going to a friend's house or something?"

"She knows about you. I even showed her a picture." Brittany said, stumbling over her own words in the process

"Where did you even- nevermind. Let's just go."

* * *

Santana sat in her bed, watching Brittany sleep.

 _She looks so cute. She **is** so cute._

Then she started analyzing the other girl's face.

 _Maybe Puck wasn't so wrong... would it be that terrible if I...?_ She thought before leaning down and leaving a quick peck on Brittany's lips

"...Santana?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Santana?" the blonde asked again

But Santana couldn't answer. She was mortified.

"B-Brittany. I- oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." she stuttered before running to the bathroom and locking herself in

"Hey, don't-" Brittany said and Santana heard how she fell a few seconds later, assuming that the other girl had tried (and failed) to get up from her bed, "don't do that." she finished while getting closer to the bathroom door

"Oh my god!" Santana growled "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. It's okay..."

"Of course it is, you don't even know what's going on."

"I do know! You kissed-"

"Don't say it!" Santana yelled

Brittany was a little taken aback with Santana's reaction, but still kept looking concerned to the bathroom's door.

"Please, Britt. Just go back to sleep and leave me alone."

"But I want to talk..."

"We'll talk in the morning. But please, just go to sleep now."

"Fine... but please, don't be like this."

Santana stayed in the bathroom for what it felt like forever. Brittany was definitely gone, but she was still scare to come out.

 _I can't face her. I need to get out of here..._

When she finally got out of the bathroom (praying for Brittany to be asleep again), she went straight to the door, but stopped before opening it.

This was her house. Where could she possibly go?

She turned around, looked at Brittany, sighed and took her phone.

 **From** : _Santana_

 **To** : _Quinn_

 _hey are you still at pucks?_

To Santana's surprise, Quinn did reply.

 **From** : _Quinn_

 **To** : _Santana_

 _Fist of all, I can't believe santana lopez is actually texting me at 6 am. And no, i'm not. I stayed there for a couple hours but my dad found out and took me home. In the middle of the night. Literally._

" _6 a.m.? Really?_ " Santana thought before looking at the time on her phone, "damn."

On one hand, poor Quinn. But on the other hand...

She wrote a note for her parents saying something about her going to comfort Quinn and sent a message to Brittany saying "sorry, i had to go.". Once she heard the other girl's hpone buzz, she got out of her room and to the street.

* * *

 **From** : _Santana_

 **To** : _Puck_

 _hey you jerk, open the door._

After many messages and a couple calls, her phone finally buzzed.

 **From** _: Puck_

 **To** _: Santana_

 _what the hell? are you really outside my house?_

 **From** _: Santana_

 **To** _: Puck_

 _come check I guess_

A few minutes later, Puck appeared at the other side of the door.

"What do you want? Do you even know what time it is?"

"Look. You know about that thing you said in your party?"

"You really think I know what you're talking about? Because I don't."

"The... girl on girl thing." Santana said in a hesitant whisper

"Please tell me it happened."

"No! But I have an offer for you."

"And that offer is...?"

"What about... one girl action... with you?" Santana said getting closer to Puck

"You know I can't say no to that." Puck said inviting Santana in


	7. Chapter 7

Many days had passed and Santana was avoiding Brittany in every way she could. What she had said about them talking in the morning? Bullshit. Santana had basically changed Brittany for Puck. The one and only Noah Puckerman.

Now, it's not that Santana preferred Puck over Brittany, not at all. But she was too embarrassed and too scared to talk or even see her blonde best friend. Speaking of blonde best friends... she had been pretty much ignoring Quinn as well. Obviously, she had noticed that something had happened between her cheerleader friends, but she wasn't that close to Brittany, so asking her about it just didn't seem right. She has thought about asking her latina friend as well, but she figured that, since Santana was avoiding them, leaving her alone for awhile was the best idea at the moment.

Honestly, for Santana it was indeed the best idea, since she didn't have to give any explanation about anything to anyone. She had thought about telling Quinn about it, but that would probably mean telling her about how she had kissed Brittany.

Kissed. Another girl. Telling that to her super religious friend. No thanks, she would rather not talking to her for awhile that losing her forever.

Now, it's not like Brittany hadn't tried to speak to Santana, she had. A thousand times. In a thousand different ways. But the other girl just wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even stay in the same room as her, nor even look at her. And, if Brittany had to be honest, she was hurting. Pretty much a lot. Not only was the avoidance that was hurting her, but also the fact that she didn't know for how long things would be that way.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana yelled while getting away from Puck's lips as soon as she saw her two friends enter the empty classroom

"We need to talk." Quinn replied with her arms crossed over her chest

"Please" Brittany added with a pout

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Santana asked turning to face Puck again

"Uh... I'm actually kind of with them."

"How could you even know what's going on?"

"I don't. But I, uh... I owe Quinn something so... she told me to bring you here and so I did."

"I can't believe you. Any of you." Santana raised her hands in the air "What are you, a servant now?"

"Sure, if you're into that."

"Ugh, get lost, Puckerman." Quinn said frowning and rolling her eyes at the comment

"And what are _you_ guys now? Four years old? What's with all the planning?"

"You wouldn't talk to us." Brittany explained with a sad look

"Yeah, well, I have my reasons." Santana said looking at Quinn, not wanting to look at her other friend

"Why are you looking at me? As far as I'm concerned, I haven't done anything."

"It's not about you, it's about me." Brittany said "She won't even look at me."

"What did you do to make her like this?" Quinn asked turning to Brittany

"I didn't do anything, it was her. She-"

"Don't!" Santana shouted while jumping to cover the blonde's mouth "Don't say anything else."

Brittany frowned but obeyed.

"I won't say anything if you agree to talk to us again. Or at least to me, I really miss you..."

"Hey, I miss her too, you know?"

"Fine. We'll talk later."

"Last time you said that you didn't-"

"I promise. Pinkie promise." Santana said raising her pinkie and smiling

"Okay, I trust you." Brittany said taking the other girl's pinkie with her own and smiling as well

Quinn just stood there and wondered what she had just witnessed.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though Santana had been pretty against it, she agreed to have a sleepover at Quinn's place with both of her best friends.

She still felt super uncomfortable around Brittany and she was scared that she would tell Quinn, but she knew that it wasn't fair to cut them out like that without an explanation. Besides, they would probably make another plan just to make her explain.

* * *

"Are you excited about the sleepover?" Brittany asked smiling

"Yeah..."

"You don't look like you are." Brittany replied frowning, her smiling leaving her face

"It's just... we need to talk, Britt."

"That's what I've been trying to do. But you kept ignoring me. I told you that day that it was okay."

"I know that. And I'm sorry. Seriously, I'm so sorry for doing that, Britt."

"Don't be! Besides, it wasn't my first."

Santana froze. What if Brittany thought that what happened had been more than a kiss?

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, it wasn't my first kiss with a girl."

Santana felt like she could breathe again.

"Oh! Okay, right. And uh... who was this girl that you kissed?"

"Some girl of the school. I actually kissed her because she was talking a lot and it was kinda annoying. But I also want to kiss everyone, remember?"

"Yeah-"

"Actually, you made me a favour! By kissing me, I mean."

"Britt, please, stop talking about it." Santana said looking down "So uh... do you like this girl?"

"How could I know? I don't really know her. I think her name was Rachel."

"Rachel? As in Rachel Berry? The nerd that wears a lot of sweaters and is constantly calling herself a star?"

"Yeah, she's the one."

"Well, I believe you that she was probably being annoying, but I don't know if I would have kissed her. But do you like her?"

"I told you, I don't know her."

"That's not what I meant, Britt. I meant _like_ her."

"I don't understand."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Oh... I guess? But why are we even talking about this? We need to find Quinn, San! We've got a sleepover to attend to!"

"Wait, 'San'?"

"Yeah, since I'm 'Britt' I thought I could call you 'San'."

"Okay... you can call me San. But just you."

Brittany smiled, nodded and took Santana's pinkie before starting to walk through the hallway in search for their other friend.

* * *

"So what about Puck, Santana?

"Huh?"

"Are you like a couple?" Brittany asked

"Uh... not exactly. I don't know."

"I totally knew you were into him." Quinn said "I think you should be thanking me..."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. If you were so into Finn, why did you stay at Puck's after his party?"

"I don't think that what I do is any of your bussiness, Santana." Quinn said coldly

"Well, I don't think that what I do is any of your bussiness either but here we are."

"In case you haven't noticed, Brittany's the one who's asking you, I just said that I knew you were into him."

"Stop the violence." Brittany whispered

Both girls stopped arguing and turned to look at Brittany.

"Seriosly, what is wro-" Quinn started

"Quinn." Santana warned her "Let's just keep it Brittany-friendly, okay? She's part of this sleepover too, we are not going to exclude her now, are we?"

Brittany smiled at Santana and looked at Quinn expectantly.

"Fine." Quinn said with an eye roll "Brittany, how's the kissing thing going?"

At the question, Santana's body tensed, which didn't go unnoticed but Quinn, who raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"Great, actually!" Brittany exclaimed excited "So far, I've kissed 14 guys and 6 girls." She said smiling "Oh wait." She paused "7 girls, actually."

While Santana was internally screaming, Quinn furrowed her brows.

"So... when you said everybody you actually meant it. Like, not only guys?" She asked confused

"Yep. Why?"

"I just... I didn't know you were... you know, that you liked... that."

Even if Brittany was clueless, Santana knew what was happening. Quinn was judging her. And if Brittany kept talking, she was going to make everything worse. Brittany was still smiling, poor thing had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Okay!" Santana said clapping her hands "Time to change the subject."

"Wait." Quinn said, with her eyes wide open "Does that mean... that we're on your... kissing list too?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait." Quinn said, with her eyes wide open "Does that mean... that we're on your... kissing list too?"

That was it. Santana had to stop them from finishing the conversation.

"Britt."

Now it was Quinn and Brittany's time to stop talking and turn to Santana.

"Yeah?"

"Can you... come with me for a second?"

"But you're here." She said frowning

"Just... follow me." Santana replied before standing up

Brittany looked at her confused.

"Please?" Santana asked while offering the other girl her pinkie, which caused her to smile "Come here." she said while taking Brittany's pinkie and dragging her outside the room

"What's going on, San?" Brittany asked as she watched her friend closed the door of Quinn's room

"We need to talk."

"Again? Can't we talk about it later? I was talking to-"

"Not about _that_ , Britt."

"Well then what about?"

"You can't keep talking about that with Quinn."

"Why not?" Brittany asked frowning

"She uh... I'm pretty sure she was raised to think that that kind of things are wrong."

"What kind of things?"

"You know... girls being with girls and guys being with guys."

"But she's with us?"

"I mean... romantically."

"But I've never been with a girl romantically. I mean, you kissed me but-"

"Don't! You can't tell Quinn that we kissed."

"Actually it was you who-"

"Britt! I'm serious. She can't know. Besides, I told you to stop talking about it."

"Girls." Quinn said while coming out of her room "How long are you going to keep me out of my _own_ sleepover? This is my house, you know?"

"Calm down Fabray, we'll be right back just... leave us alone for a second."

Quinn rolled her eyes but went back to her room, closing the door behind her.

"So" Santana said once Quinn disappeared "Do you understand?"

"Yes. I can't tell Quinn that you ki- what happened" Brittany said correcting herself before Santana freaked out again "and I can't keep talking with her about my kissing list."

"Good. And if she makes you a question like the last one avoid it or lie about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Pinkie promise? Santana asked smirking and helding out her pinkie

"Yeah. Pinkie promise." Brittany said imitating her friend's actions

When they went back into the room, they found Quinn in her bed using her phone, clearly annoyed.

"Finally." she said when she saw them enter the room "What took you so long? Were you making out in my hallway or something?" Quinn asked teasingly

Santana suddenly realized. What Brittany had said had opened a world of new possibilities for Quinn to tease her. Them. If they continued to act as close as the usually did, they would be probably hearing those comments very often. And Santana didn't like that idea at all.

Brittany looked at her and she just whispered "Shh" while shaking her head quickly.

"So..." Quinn said while looking suspiciously at her friends "Have you heard about the Cheerios Camp yet?"

"The what?"

"The Cheerios Camp. We're going to go a camp with all the Cheerio squad for a week."

"Wait." Santana said

"What?"

"So, we're going to a camp."

"Yeah."

"With Coach Sylvester."

"Yeah."

"For a week."

"Yeah."

"Bitch is going to kill us."

"Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of weeks had passed and some things had changed. First of all, Quinn was starting to actually like Brittany, even if for her the other girl was kind of annoying sometimes. Brittany had finally let go of the kiss thing. Santana told Puck that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore (since she had Brittany back), Quinn had been promoted to captain of the Cheerios, with Brittany and Santana as co-captains. Oh, and speaking of Cheerios, camp was just a couple hours away.

Since the girls had already finished packing, they were just killing time at Quinn's house.

"So," Quinn said "since I'm the captain Sue allowed me to choose my bunkmates. And obviously, I choose you guys."

"Wait, just the three of us?" Santana asked

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we get to sleep in the same cabin, and yes, just the three of us. While everyone else has to share cabins with God knows who, we'll be alone together."

"So it isn't really a camp. If it was a camp we would be sleeping in tents, not in cabins." Brittany said

"True. But I'd rather sleep in a cabin than in a tent any day." Quinn said shrugging

"Same here."

"We're still doing camp activities though. _Letal_ camp activities."

"How can a camp activity be letal?" Brittany asked

"Literally anything that is commanded by Sue Sylvester can be letal."

"You've got a point."

* * *

"Ladies," Sue said once everyone was in the 'dining hall' (as she had called it) as she had requested "welcome to Cheerios Camp." some people cheered but most of them just kept silence, probably terrified to be there "For a whole week you'll be stuck with me and your bunkmates, which means that if you don't like them... hold on thight because you won't have anyone else around. Maybe someday I'll just feel like locking you in your cabins so you'll have to socialize with eachother, who knows."

"Well, at least I'll be with you guys" Quinn whispered to Brittany and Santana

"Now" Sue continued "Everyone go to your cabons and wait until I tell you what to do."

When she saw that no one moved, she talked again.

"Oh, right. Would luck finding your cabins."

And with that, Sue was gone.

Everyone stayed in their places for a couple moments, doubting if their coach was for real. But it was Sue, of coueco she was for real.

"Let's go." Santana said while dragging her friends out of the giant group of cheerleaders

* * *

After a while, the girls had finally found their cabin.

There were two bunks of two beds each, which meant that they had an extra bed.

"Well, welcome to hell, ladies." Quinn said


End file.
